Princess Shizuka
Princess Shizuka Moroboshi (諸星シズカ姫 Moroboshi Shizuka Hime) also known as the Mother of All, is the princess that King Corobo saves after defeating King Omelet. She is one of the princesses that Corobo can marry during the game. During God UFO, Shizuka explains the role of the Diamond Egg that she is carrying, and she becomes temporarily abducted by UFOs. After this, her special quest begins, where Corobo is tasked with finding the missing animals from Alpoko. Profile :See also: Princess Shizuka's Quotes Official Website (Japanese) Shizuka is an exotic high-school student who was abducted by an UFO in the past. She mutters about mysterious events while looking at the sky at a 40 degree angle. Always holding onto a mysterious egg, Shizuka will never part with it. Official Guidebook (Japanese) I am...Shizuka. A worried country...and I too worry... It seems...I'm confined in this vase. A strange dream... Silver saucers... Taking away...the animals... ...Why? My king... We really need to talk. Appearance Shizuka has long black hair parted into two long ponytails and wearing a white headband. She has violet eyes and has a mole below her right eye. She is always carrying a mysterious egg called the Diamond Egg. Shizuka is wearing a summer version of a Japanese schoolgirl uniform consisting of a white shirt with a navy sailor-suited collar and skirt. Etymology Shizuka's given name is named after the term, shizuku (雫 shizuku, drip), a drip-pressed technique used in sake. There is a sake called Ginga Shizuku (銀河雫 Ginga Shizuku, Divine Droplets), which you can read 銀河 (ginga) as "Milky Way; galaxy" which reflects Shizuka's fascination with outer space. Shizuka is also a female given name in Japan, written as 静 (calm), 静花 (calm flower), or 静香 (calm fragrance). To be consistent with her outer space theme, Shizuka's surname, 諸星 (Moroboshi), is a Japanese surname meaning "many stars". Trivia * According to her grade in high school, Shizuka is about 16 to 17 years old. * The Ganymedien giant, Callistan paramecium, and Europan ichthyoid are derived from three of the largest moons (Ganymede, Callisto, Europa) on Jupiter. * Spumoni mentions that Shizuka has a strange laptop that says "DON'T PANIC" written on it. This is a reference to the eponymous encyclopedia on all of the creatures and worlds in the galaxy from the novel The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams. * If spoken to repeatedly, Shizuka will mention her surname, her hometown, and what grade she's in. She also remembers waking up in the morning, having breakfast, getting on the bus, pushing someone out of her seat, then speaking to a man in black, arriving in Hollywood, and then being abducted by aliens. * Shizuka's school background is different depending on the version. All versions mention her being a second year student at a Senior High School. In the Japanese version, Shizuka attends Nishi-Shinjuku Tsukudani Academy (西新宿ツクダニ学園 Nishi-Shinjuku Tsukudani Gakuen) in Shinjuku, Japan. In the English version, Shizuka attends Ridgemont High School in Santa Monica, California. In the German version, Shizuka attends Mozart Gymnasium in Berlin, Germany. In the Spanish version, Shizuka attends the School of the Stars (Colegio de la Estrella). Her school's attendance number, 16, is only mentioned in the Japanese, Italian, and Spanish versions. * Shizuka sometimes will see visions of beyond the universe, such as the colors "Red, Yellow, Blue, Gray." She then gets a headache afterward and screams. Gallery Shizuka HQ Art.jpg|Artwork of Shizuka Princess Shizuka.jpg|Princess Shizuka's Cutscene Diamond Egg.png|Princess Shizuka's Cutscene Flying Machine Part Location (Dimond Egg Shell).png|Memo for a piece of the Flying Machine Princesses_and_Corobo_Artwork.jpg‎|Corobo with the seven princesses Shizuka Letter.png|Shizuka's letter Videos Shizuka, Princess